Patent Document 1 listed below discloses and proposes, as an example of conventional art related to a driver circuit for driving an output transistor, a high-voltage driver circuit for giving a high-voltage-swing output signal generated from a low-voltage-swing input signal to next-stage high-voltage operation means, having, as shown in FIG. 3: a high withstand-voltage transistor pair that is formed of a first and a second complementary high withstand-voltage transistors M1 and M2 that are connected in series between two power voltage lines VDD and GND, the control electrode of the second high withstand-voltage transistor M2 being connected to an input terminal Vi, and the node between the first and the second high withstand-voltage transistors M1 and M2 being connected to an output terminal Vo; a capacitor C that is connected between the control electrodes of the high withstand-voltage transistor pair; and voltage limiting means (transistors M3 and M4) that is connected between the power voltage line VDD to which the first high withstand-voltage transistor M1 is connected and the control electrode of the first high withstand-voltage transistor M1 so as to clip the potential of the control electrode.                Patent Document 1: JP-A-H11-68534        